I Bring The Tumbling Stars
by Tenki-chan
Summary: Garrus/Shepard f  I tended to think of the afterlife as happy. Not with fluffy bunnies and whatnot, but at least something. But if those fluffy bunnies were carrying liquor or chocolate I would happily welcome them into my fantasies...This was just boring
1. Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect ...I'm not that BAMF...yet ;)  
><strong>

**Warnings: Nothing that bad XD **

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note: <span> Hello peoples~! Now, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing making another ff when I have 2 others i should be working on...but I've been obsessing with mass effect for months and I couldn't stop my self~ And, if you remember, I was working on it when I was being frustrated with ch 3 of Night Blooming Cereus, thus i was being productive...like a BOSS XD. I'll probably upload the assassins creed ff i started soon as well (once i name it). But i also wanted to do this just to write something other than bleach and have a little variety of story options for you fine people. _

_However~ I believe I am rambling, so to the point~! I realize this is an insanely small chapter (but its the prologue so hopefully yall won't mind) But I just wanted to say that I haven't really started working on the plot for this story (though it'll follow the mass effect story) so I'll probably continue this ONLY if you guys like it. ( I is secretly terrified that no one will like it X.x ...tis my first story with no yaoi after all... )_

_On a side note the Pairing is going to be Thane/Shep(f) (gasp OMG its not a yaoi! Be still my beating heart!) and truthfully i LOVE Garus~ He is so0o0o0o0o adorkable~ and akward! It just makes me all giggly. But I also love the mysterious assassin Thane, and, you all must admit, he is a hot piece of ass~ XD plus he's angsty and if you guys didnt realize yet, I'm an angst whore XD_

_And without further ado~ Here is the story~ Woooo~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>************* 429/12  
><strong>_

_**More Recent Author's note:**_**Okay I know i said this was going to be a Thane/Shepard(f) but as i try to write this story I've realized something...I CAN'T BETRAY MY GARRUS LIKE THAT! I mean Thane is awesome smut material, but my love is GARRUS! I jus can't write Shepard with Thane! (though I do like reading it). I mean seriously! I have re-played mass effect so many times and each time I'm like "I'm curious how it'd be with thane so I'll romance him this time" and then I get passed the loyalty missions and I go and romance Garrus! Geez I just can't betray my Garr-Garr poo (don't tell him I call him that). SO I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SOME THANE/SHEP. Hope you'll still read it even if it's gonna be wit Garrus**

**P.S. I am also sorry for anyone who alerted this and gets really happy that there is a new chapter just to realize it was this note  
><strong>

**P.S.S I am also also sorry that I haven't been able to update in awhile. This semester in college has been hell =_= I have like no time. But worry not! Summer is coming and I only have 4 classes during the summer! So I'm hoping I can update more frequently than I have been.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Explosions. Pain. Death. That was all I could recall. Which actually didn't help at all. I mean that cocktail of joyful ingredients? Yea. Basically average day for me. Though, truthfully I tend to wake up after these little events. Death. Usually avoided me like the plague. The urge to chuckle rose and I didn't bother to hold it in. Not that I usually held that particular urge in. I can laugh when I damn well please, though I did <em>try<em> not to when I was in the middle of something serious.

I guess it didn't matter if I allowed myself a little ironic humor in here anyways. Its not like I could hear it. Or anything for that matter. Couldn't see anything either. Just black. Not dark, black. Like a void. Which I didn't really get. Don't know 'bout you but I tended to think of the afterlife as a happy little place. Not with fluffy bunnies and whatnot, but at least _something_. Hmmm. But if those fluffy bunnies were carrying liquor I would happily welcome them into my fantasies of life after death. This was just bleak. Dull. Dare I say boring? Oh yes, I dare.

And here I was thinking about all the fun I could have spying down on the living once I died. Death was a party pooper, to be sure. Sorta wish I had chocolate. Mmmm… chocolate liquor. I would say coffee, but I'd rather wait until I'm tired to deplete my imaginary coffee supply, thank you very much.

And if death didn't make me tired I wonder what would? Perhaps saving the world again? I feel numb. Cold sometimes. Surprising heat other times. Why was death so confusing? And there wasn't even alcohol in this weird void to make it less confusing. And I was terribly uncomfortable. I would never tell anyone, but I didn't like the dark. Sure, I could handle it for awhile, but complete darkness had a way of ruffling my feathers, so to speak. Ironically enough, I was a night person. But even then, night wasn't pitch black. There were stars, planets. Hell, there was even artificial lights.

And no. I wasn't afraid some big bad boogie man was gonna come and eat me or something. My finely tuned senses could and would beat its ass before it got close enough to even think about it. I couldn't really explain it…well I could, but I'm not gonna. I enjoy my secrets and a secret it was. Though, simply speaking, it was just one of those unexplainable fears, a phobia if you will. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.

All in all, this void was getting less enjoyable by the minute. And it was simply pissing me off. Especially since I couldn't exactly remember how I died in the first place. Like I said before, explosions, pain and death had been the normal dose of nutrition. Hmmm. I do remember that rather unpleasant feeling of not being able to breathe.

My head snapped to my right, gaze darting from side to side, scanning everything. Swear I just saw something…Maybe the booze bunnies have finally decided to hop my way?

~!~!~!~

Ugh, damnit. Now that's really starting to sting. So yea. I wasn't going crazy, seeing things and all, but it sadly had nothing to do with booze or bunnies. Bummer. Random little flashes of light have been coming and going. Which I guess was nice because the black void was starting to become nerve wracking. However, with those little flashes came intense pain. Frankly, I'm starting to miss the numbness.

Another band of lacerating heat shot down my spine and I choked out a pained gasp. Shit. What the hell is going on with my body? Am I dead or not damnit!

Every time the light flashes it gets closer and closer…and the pain increases. Not really looking forward to when that light actually touches me. I can imagine it wouldn't be pleasant. I braced myself as another flash burned through my vision.


	2. Author's Note ps don't worry

Author's Note

Okay, first of all, stop worrying, I'm not discontinuing this story or anything. I jus figured I'd give you all an update and prove to you that I'm still alive and kicking!

So, I'd like to apologize for giving those of you who love my stories a potential heart attack and also getting your hopes up when you were notified that your story (finally) updated only to find an author's note.

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates guys, I reeeeaaallly am. I was just really busy in Spring and once I updated How Did This Happen!? I got extremely distracted on working out my main Original Story and when my mind gets its claws on one story its hard to focus on others. That being said, I expected to continue working on my fanfictions once summer started and college work was outta the way. Unfortunately for me (and you, though mostly me) I decided to take summer courses (and I will tell you now that taking 3 classes during summer and watching all your friends NOT DOING HOMEWORK is so0o0o0o0o0o not fun =_=). So, needless to say, I was swamped during the summer with classes, actually socializing with people in real life, and sleep (and video games, sry I'm kinda addicted to em). Now, as Fall semester starts, I decided to take 6 classes…(I swear I'm a masochist) and as I'm currently in multiple art and writing classes, I find myself slightly burned out with artistic/authory things (such as fanart/fanfictions/original art/ect).

I do realize that these are just excuses, so I'm sorry. But its life, and I can't force the arty juices from my brain without dying a horrible and painful death (wow…just imagined that…okay stopping now…)

Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive and I swear I won't ever EVER consider discontinuing ANY of my stories EVER. It just might be awhile for me to update. Hopefully winter break will be the end of this wait! (I believe it is from dec 12th-jan 7th for those of you who are curious). Though I could be a random derp and update before then :D (this is most likely wishful thinking but whateves)

On a side note, I'm currently stuck on the storyline for Night Blooming Cereus (Honestly, at this point in time, I'm blaming this story for my lack of updates because, since it was giving me problems, I haven't been able to focus and I can't update any other story cuz this was supposed to be the next updated story in my cycle), so if anyone wants to pm me (so if I decided to include your idea it can be a surprise to everyone) some ideas or just something you want to happen then go ahead :D I jus have certain things that I want to happen so as long as it doesn't conflict, I'll consider adding your idea (and mention you as the idea giver when it appears of course). Also, as I believe I mentioned before, this going to be a harem/Ichigo fic~ so0o0o0o0~ if you guys wants certain people with ichi just ask and I'll see if it can work out~ (I'm thinking that so far its gonna be _Aizen/Ichi_ Shiro/Ichigo_ Gin/Ichigo_ Grimmjow/Ichigo_ Ulquiorra/Ichigo_ Starrk/Ichigo_ Szayel/Ichigo_ Tousen/Ichigo (maybe) Hisagi/Ichigo (maybe)_ Gin/Ichigo/Shiro_ Grimmjow/Ichigo/Ulquiorra_Aizen/Ichigo/Gin_but these are just my thoughts so they might change). These are mostlt side pairings though, so will they will have a main person as well. (for instance, there will be GrimmIchi and UlquIchi, but the main pairing is GrimmUlqui…make sense?) The only one I'd say no to is probably Nnoitra/Ichigo. I have nothing against this pairing, as I've read some cute ones, but Nnoitra and I just reaaaly don't get along…we fight too much for me to write him a lot.

As for How Did This Happen!?, I may not have all the chapters written out, but I pretty much have them planned and know whats gonna happen there, so no worries with this story. (I'm thinking its gonna roughly be about 20 chapters, give or take a few)

All I know for Desire Manifestation is that its gonna be a Bleach/Harry potter xover fic (because I find myself madly obsessed with this xover)…but I haven't rly worked on this one yet. Perhaps I will once How did this happen gets complete.

No idea where I'm going with I Bring The Tumbling Stars (I was in Mass Effect obsessed mode when I wanted to write it) But it took me days to decide on this stories name and Shepard has an awesome background in my mind (AND OMG I LOVE GARRUS…*coughcough* sorry bout that…) so this damn story will be whipped into submission by moi!

Other random updates that might interest you:

-I have started writing a somewhat torture fic for Supernatural…cuz who doesn't love our favorite Dean in hell?

-I wrote part of an assassin's creed fic a LOOOOONNG time ago and I'm still thinking on whether or not I will actually write it or not (what do you guys think?)

-I'm thinking of writing a Hellsing/Bleach xover because Alucard/Ichigo IS JUST SUPER HAWT! (my mind is having fun write nowz :]

-And finally~ I have come up with an idea for a crazy fic where the main character's name is Tenki. And I know, it's a main OC fic *shudders* I know there are probably many people who avoid these types of things (trust me, it needs to be some fucktastic summary to lure me in when OCs become involved) but hear me out with this idea, cuz I think it might be pretty cool. I'm thinking of making it kinda like a dating sim game, where the default character's name is Tenki, but your minds can hopefully change it to your own name if you wish. Has anyone read the goosebump books? Where you can decide what you want to do at specific points and it directs you to a different page depending on your answer? I want it to be kinda like that, but you get to choose who you want to be with and go to the specified chapter. For instance, Ulquiorra is chapter 4.1 Grimmjow is 4.2 Starrk is 4.3, ect. And each chapter will be slightly different depending on who you pick and the endings will be different as well, with a bad ending, of course (cuz I feel imma have fun with that *smirks*). As always, with these sorts of games, there is one true person the default ends up with, but I won't tell you who it is till the end~ who knows, maybe you'll guess. Its basically set in an AU Bleach world (so just bleach characters) and in Harry Potter world. The shinigami are angels, hollows are demons, and those that betray heaven are the Fallen who turn into a very strong class of demon (I believe I'm calling them the Cielos Malvados). Also, Snape doesn't die. Cuz he's Snape. And I love him. And I think that's all imma say about it, cuz any more would jus be major spoilers. This story is probably gonna take me a lot of time so I might not get to it soon, but its there in my mind, poking me with a stick. So what dya think? Hate the idea? Love the idea? I was trying to make it like an interactive novel so it would be more interesting for everyone even if the main character will be an OC.

And I believe this is the end of my ridiculously long Author's Note. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, and I hope you all don't hate me or nuthin. And I hope I didn't forget anything…

…BTWS I LOVE YOU ALL AND 333333333333 MANY HEARTS IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTIONS!

ttfn tata for now~


End file.
